I Got You Abby
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Gibbs, Abby and the team go to Adams , Virgina to investigate a Murder. But in the process Gibbs and Abby get kidnapped. Can Gibbs get them out of it before they get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi everyone. This is my first shot at writing a NCIS story. I know to some of you it will not be the best NCIS story you have read but this is my first shot at writing a story for NCIS. Now the couple in this story is of course my favorite. Abby and Gibbs. Please go read and review.**

I am Abby Sciuto, the Chief Forensic Scientist for NCIS. I work for Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who is second in command at NCIS. There is also Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Tim McGee. Then there's Dr. Donald " Ducky" Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer.I love my job and I would not trade it for anything.

I am going threw files right now for Gibbs latest case. I hear my door open, I look out of th corner of my eye and find Gibbs walk towards me. He stands beside me, with his black coffee and my Caf-Pow in hand. I take it and take a sip. Gibbs does the same and then says.

"Do you have anything for my Abs?"

"Ya, she was doing Crack Cocain"

"You sure?"

"Yep, positive. The blood sample Ducky sent me had it in. I checked it twice to make sure"

"Print me out a copy of the result"

"Sure Gibbs"

I push the print button of my keyboard and wait for it to print out. I look at Gibbs out of the corner of my eye and find him in deep thought.

I have known Jethro for 5 years. Ever since I first lay ed my eyes on him I have loved him. I have never told him, because I am scarred of being rejected.

Plus I have to see and talk to him everyday and I know that I could not deal with it. I don't know if he feels the same way about me or not.

Every time I get scarred I run into his arms and he holds me tight and tells me that it will be alright. I always savor those moments in his arms for as long as I can.

I love smelling his after shave first thing in the morning when he comes to work. Right now I can smell it, I think it smells just like I have always pictured his smell.

I break out of my train of thought when the printer is done printing me out Gibbs copy of the blood test results. I go over to my printer and pick up the few pieces of paper and walk back over to Gibbs.

I extend my hand with the results in it, his hand brushes on mine when he takes the papers and my heart flutters. He gives me his genuine smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks Abs. Call me if you find andything else"

"Sure thing Gibbs"

He turns his back to me and I watch his retreating back walk out of my office, my smiles drops.

Gibb's POV

After I leave Abby's lab, I walk over to the elevator and pus the button for my teams floor. When the doors clothes I let out my sigh. When ever I am around Abby all I do is either look at her or think of her.

Ever since she started working here I have had feelings for her. At first it was just friend feelings, but for the past two years they have evolved.

I love Abby and I use every last ounce of my strength to keep from kissing her when we were alone in her lab. The doors to the elevator open, I walk out and over to the bullpen. My team in all at there desk. They look at me as I walk over to my desk. DiNozzo speaks up.

"Did you get anything for Abby Boss?"

"Yes the blood test results"

I set down and set the results down on my desk. I bring my coffee cup up to my lips and take a sip. I practically live on coffee. My cell phone rings. I pick it up and say.

"Gibbs"

"Yes, we got something for you Gibbs. A murder"

I write everything Agent Thomson is telling me on a pad. When he finishes I say. " My team will take it over from here Thomson, thank you"

"Your welcome Adgent Gibbs"

We hang up and I place my cell phone back down into its case on my belt. Ziva looks at me and I say.

"We just got another case. A Miurder in Amad's Virgina"

"We will go get out bags and meet you down at the cars"

"McGee go get Ducky. You and Ducky ride in the van. DiNozzo, Ziva go in the one car. I will coming with Abby and we will take the other car"

"Yes Boos"

I get up and walk out of the bullpen and over to the elevator as my team gathers their stuff up. I step into the elevator and push the button of Abby's floor and the doors close.

Abby's POV

I am going threw some evidence I just received for Jethro's case. I am analysing it for anything I can find. I hear the elevator ding. When my doors open I turn around from my Computer and find Jethro walking over to me. I smile at him and say.

"Hey Gibbs. I am sorry but I don't have anything for you yet from the evidence I just got"

"Thats ok Abs. Right now I need you to stop what your doing and come with me. We are taking over and murder case and I need your help"

"Sure Gibbs, let me just get my stuff"

I walk away from him and into my office. As I start to gather my stuff I think.

_' What was I thinking he was going to say, ' O come with my Abby, I love you'. Hn he is Jethro after all anyway'_

I grab my stuff and walk out of my office and over to Jethro. He talks my bag, we walk out of my lab. Since I already have stuff in Ducky's medical van all I packed was my overnight stuff.

Gibbs pushes the button for the main floor and the doors close. I feel so safe being close to Gibbs. When the doors open we walk out onto the lobby, out the front door and over to our cars.

Gibbs threw my bag in the back of the car with his and shuts it. We get into the Dodge and buckle in. With all of the others behind us we pull out of the NCIS parking lot and onto the highway heading to our unknown destination.

**A/N. OK Ya'll if you liked it please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N. Hi everyone. OK I will tell you I am currently looking for a beta for this story. I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you like it. I promise you that in the next chapter their is gonna be some read and review.**

I look around our hotel room in the clear creek hotel in Adams, drove all dayand it's around 8:00pm. Gibbs wanted to go look at the crime scene tonight but myself along with Ducky talked him out of it.

We booked into our hotel, Gibbs and I have a room, Ducky and McGee has a room and then Ziva and DiNozzo have a room.

Gibbs walks into our room withour bags and sets them down on the bed. I am setting on the other bed with the TV remote in hand watching tv. He throws my bag over to me and I catch it.

"I am gonna go get a bath Gibbs"

"OK Abs"

I get off of the bed and walk over and into our private bathroom. I shut the door behind me and go over and set my pack down on the sink.I go over to the shower and reach in and turn it on.

I go over to my pack, reach in and pull my Shampoo, Conditioner, body soap, etc. I hurry up and put it in the shower. I put the towel on the hock outside the shower door.

I pull my shirt over my head. I unclasp my pants and pull my pants down. I reach around ,my back and unclasp my bra and throw it on the floor along with my panties.

I slip into the shower and let the warm water run down over my I start to I finish I rinse the soap out of my hair and off of my body.

I turn the water off and step out of the shower and grab my towel and start to dry off. I grab my night shirt and panties and put them on. The night shirt goes down to my neas, I am not scarred to run around like this in front of Gibbs, I always do it.

I fix my hair up into a pony tail, pick my pack up and walk out of the bathroom. Gibbs looks up at me from the tv with a grin on his face, I know Jethro Gibbs like I do, he is planning something.

Gibb's POV

I hear the bathroom door open and I look up and find Abby in her night shirt and looking very sexy.

_' No Bad Gibbs'_

I mentally slap myself for that, but the thoughts of Abby with no night shirt on floods into my head. She struts over to her bed and bends over, causing the night shirt to rise up to her perfectly shaped butt.

My wondering eyes fall onto it and a bunch more thoughts flood into my head and this time I don't even try to block it out. I know I need to occupy myself for I am going to end up going over and kissing Abby like she has probably never been kissed before.

So to get out of it I stand up and walk past Abby and into the bathroom.I can still smell her Jasmine bath soap that she always uses. I go over to the shower and turn the cold water on.I undress and throw all of my clothes into a pile.

_' Crap I forgot my pack'_

I hesitate at going back out in th room just in my boxer shorts in front of Abby. I open the door up and find her laying in the bed facing the TV with the remote.

Her hand is folded under her chin and she has a board expression on her face as she flips threw the TV channels. I must of caught her attention, because she looks from the TV to me and then to my bag.

She shakes her head, rolls over and picks my bag up off of the bed and throws it at me.I catch it without even trying. I turn back around and quickly walk back into the bathroom and shut the door.

I take my boxers off and throw them in our pile of clothes.I grab my soap and shampooand step into the shower. I let the cold water run down in a stream over my exposed body, I grab my soap and start to bath.

When I finish I shut the water off and step out of the shower, grab my towel and start to dry off. When I finish I grab my night shirts, pants and boxers and put them all on.

I grab my pack and walk over to the door, open it and walk out. I look at the clock on the wall and it say 10:30pm. I can not believe it is that late already, but it was a long drive from D.C. to here.

I throw my pack down beside Abby's. I look over at her and see her starting to fall asleep. I walk over to the TV and shut it off. I walk over to Abby and pull the blanket over her and lean down and kiss her forehead.

I walk over to my bed and lay down and stair up at the sealing. I hit the light switch and shut all of the lights off. I lay their for 2 hours before finally falling asleep.

Gibb's Dream

I open my eyes up and find myself in my basement working on my boat. I hear the floor creak and I turn my head and look up. Their is Abby walking down the stairs holding out beautiful baby boy Dillen.

I smile and meet her half way across the basement and she hands me Dillen. I smile down at our new born baby boy, he has my eyes, Which I am sure Abby loves.

I look up at her and she smiles at me and I lean down and capture her in a kiss. She kisses me right back. When we break apart she says.

"I love you so much Jethro"

"I love you to Abby"

End of Gibb's Dream

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi everyone I am sorry that this is chapter has taken me so long to Update. I wanted to add the Teams scene thanks to a very awesome reviewer of mine LIGHTNSHADOWS. Thanks so much girl for the review and I hope you like go read and review.**

**Ziva's POV**

I look over at my teammates, McGee and DiNozzo. We are on a case in Adam's, Virginia. Tony looks at me and says.

"I wonder why Boss and Abby got a room together?"

Tim node's his head and says, "Who knows why? But we really shouldn't interfere."

"Oh, come on, McGeek, it's Gibbs and Abby."

"I know, but..."

"You know nothing."

I finally speak up and say, "I think we shouldn't worry, they are both responsible adults."

Tony gives me bold stare and I give him a equally cold one back.

"Ziva, aren't you even a bit curious as to what they could be doing at this very minute?"

"Yes, but I will not interfere."

"You two are so lame."

Tony starts for the door. Tim and I look at each other and rush to the door and cut Tony off. He smirks at us.

"Oh, come on you two."

He shakes his head, turns around and walks away from us and back to the laptop. Tim and I look at each other and sigh.

_'Well, we are safe for now, at least'._

**Gibbs and Abby's Room**

**Gibbs POV**

I am up already watching TV and dressed waiting for Abby to wake up. I smell something but pay no attention to it.

After another 5 minutes I start to feel sleepy and the door to our room opens. I look over but my eyes are half way closed. I then black out while the stranger walks towards Abby.

**Stranger's POV**

After I break into Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Abby Scuito's room. I watch as Gibbs blacks out. I walk over to Abby and look down at her.

Most people would not like Abby as she has a lot of tattoo's and a different style of clothing then most people, but I love her just the way she is and if kidnapping her and her boss is the way to show her, then I will.

I motion for my men to come in and two go over and pick Gibbs up and carry him out of the room and place him in our black SUV.

The other two pick up their bags and take them. I pick Abby up off of the bed and I walk out to the SUV and lay her in it beside Gibbs and climb into the drivers seat.

I pull out followed closely by the other guys in the other SUV. I look in my rear view mirror and watch as Gibbs' team all walk out of the next room and rush into Gibbs and Abby's room.

We hurry up and get away before they can catch us. We hurry towards my old farm on the outskirts of D.C. It is a place where no one would ever look for them.

It takes us 5 hours but we soon get there. We pull the SUV'S into the garage, push the buttons, the doors close and we go down.

We get out, I get Abby and the guys get's Gibbs and their bags. We go into the house and we take them to the back room and place them on the bed.

This room has no windows and an adjoining bathroom. The door has no knob on the inside so there is no way that they can get out.

**that was the end of chapter 3.I think I did a really good job. I will be revealing the strangers name in the next chapter so please review so that you may find out.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Happy New I got this chapter back from my beta.I hope you like it.I worked really hard on it,please read and review.**

**Abby's POV**

I wake up,I keep my eyes closed.I have a major headake. After layin there for a while I open my eyes up.

I look aroung the room, there is only one door and no windows. I look again and find Gibbs laying beside me.

I quickly roll over and start to shake him to wake him up. He starts to wake up and soon his blue eyes are looking up at me.

"Gibbs where are we?"

He sets up and looks around the room and then he looks back at me.

"I don't know Abby"

"Gibbs there is only one door and no windows"

"I see that Abbs"

"But Jethro how are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know Abby but we will find a way Abby, I promise you"

He wraps a arm around me and pulls me into his wraps his other arm around me and embrace's me in a hug.

I snuggle into his chest.I have always loved Jethro,but I have just never told him,maybe now I mite be able to tell him.

I lift my head up off of his chest and look up into his gordaise blue eyes. Before I know what's happening Jethro leans down and captures my lips in a soft kiss.

**Gibb's POV**

When Abby looks up at me with her big brown eyes, I lose it. I lean down and capture her lips with mine in a soft kiss.

I don't move but soon she wraps her arms around my neck and starts to kiss me back.

We stay kissing for the longest time until we half to break apart for some much needed air. She looks at me with a mixture of shock and love in her eyes.

"Jethro?"

"I love you Abegal Scuito, I always have, I understand if you"

But Abby cuts me off and says. "O Jethro, I love you too, I have ever since I first ment you,I just haven't ever had the courage to tell you"

"O Abby"

I lean down and kiss her once again.

**Capture's POV**

I set around my companions in the den of my house. Gibbs and Abby should be already awake or waking up by now.

There is a little mini refriderator in their room with drinks for them.I will have my boys take good into them when it's lunch time.

I look over at my byddy names Michael. I am head over heads in love with looks at me and says.

"Michael we need to figure out what we are going to do with Gibbs and Abby"

"Don't tell me what to do Aries"

"I wil do what I want, I am more powerfil then you by far"

"I don't care, Abby will stay with me and become my wide, do what ever you want with Gibbs"

"Good"

Aries smirk at that, I am going to have a fun time with Abby. I stand up and grab the key for their door and walk out of the den.

I walk towards the back of my house and soon find myself standing outside their door. I put the key into the lock and unlock it. I then put the key into my pocket and push the door open.

The scene in front of me makes me mad. Their on the bed and Abby and Gibbs is kissing very passonetly.

When they hear and see a door open they look right over at me.I smirk at them and look stragit at face is sovered in shock and fear.

"Why hello my sweet Abby"

"Michael,what are you doing here,did you capture Gibbs and I?"

"Yes I did,I am here because I love you,I know you lobe me to Abby

Shut up Michael,and stay the hell away from me you nutcase, I don't love you at all"

Gibbs then interups us,he gets off of the bed, walks around to Abbys side and stands between us.

"You will tell us where the hell we are at"

"I don't think so Gibbs"

"Gibbs starts to advance on me but I just smirk on and his men come up behind me and walk into the room.

Gibbs trys to fight them off but the 3 men over take him and drag him our of the starts yelling but they have already left.

I walk the whole way into the room and shut the door behind me. Abbys eyes go wide as I start towalk towards her.

She is up against the head board, I always was able to make her go I get to the bed I start to undress, this is going to be fun.

**Gibb's POV**

As soon as they pull me out of the room I see smriks and blind folds me.

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone , Ok I tried to make ya'll a good chapter and I think I did, I really hope you like it, please read and review.**

**Abby's POV**

I huddle in the farthest corner of the room. Michael raped me over and over for I don't know how many hours. I have never been to scared in my live.

I hear the lock on the door being unlocked and I curl up further into a ball. Light floods into the room and I quickly shut my eyes.

I hear a loud noise and the door is quickly shut. I open my eyes and find Gibbs lying on the bed. I gasp and quickly get up and run over to the bed.

I climb onto it and into the middle and turn Jethro over and into his back. He moans and opens his eyes andwhen he sees that it's me he sits up and pulls me into a hug.

The tears that I have been holding back finally come flooding out of my eyes and I grip Jethro's ripped shirt and cry onto his chest. I am so glad he is back.

**Gibb's POV**

When Ari's men takes me back to mine and Abby's room and throws me in there I am so beat me constantly. My back is scarred with scars from where Air's whipped me.

I am soon disturbed by Abby jumping in bed and turning me over. I sit up and pull her into a hug because I can tell that she needs one and she instantly starts crying into my chest and I hold her close and let her cry her heart out.

When she finally stops crying I pull her away from me and look into her eyes. I do not know what that ba***rd Michael did to make her cry so bad but when I get a hold off him I am going to kill him.

"What did he do to you, Abs?"

Her eyes fill up with fear but she says with fear lacing her voice.

"He raped me, Gibbs, for hours he raped don't let him do it again."

Her tears come back and I embrace her again and say.

"I promise you, Abby, with my life, that I will not let him do it again."

"Don't ever leave me, Gibbs."

"I will never leave you again, Abs."

I hold her for the next half hour and let her cry herself to sleep. I lay her down on the bed and get up. I am used to not sleeping and I will be staying up until Abby is awake.

**Abby's Dream**

I find myself floating in a dark space. I feel as if I am floating outside of my own body looking down at myself. I look down at Gibbs who is beside me and is sleeping. I can't help but smile because I love Leroy Jethro Gibbs so much.

**End of Abby's Dream**

**The End**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Gibb's POV**

I watch as Abby sleeps soundly beside me. I can not help the smile that comes up onto my face. Abby is so beautiful, caring and smart. There is not one thing that I do not like about her.

I run my fingers across the spider web tattoo on her neck. I can feel her pulse beneath my fingers. I act before I can think.

I remove my fingers, lean down and place my lips there. I start to kiss and nip at her neck and I hear her moan in her sleep.

That breaks me out of my trance and I instantly pull away and sit up. I move to my side of the bed. If I would of stayed there it would of led to me doing something else, something that I know Abby is not ready for.

She rolls over onto her back and her eyes open up, but soon close and she falls back to sleep.

I breath a sigh of relief as she does. I don't know what I would have done if she had woke up and found me kissing her neck. I lay my head back against the wall and close my eyes.

**Abby's POV**

I stir in my sleep and open my eyes. I look beside me and find Gibb's lying beside me. I can tell by his body language that is that he is still awake.

**'Oh, he does look Sexy. If only he...'**

_' No, Abby, bad thought. I can', but I can't. But wait, no one will find out'_

I sit up quickly and crawl on top of Jethro's body. His eyes shoot open and before he can react I lean down, grab his shirt, pull him forward and smash my lips down onto his.

My kiss is filled with all of the love I feel for him. He tenses for a while but then he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back.

**NCIS Head Quarters**

**Tony's POV**

I quickly type away at my computer. We all came back to head quarters as fast as we could and sent another team out to check out the dead marine .

We are all quickly trying to figure out who took Gibb's and Abby. Ziva caught the licence plate so she is currently trying to run it down.

I have McGee running a search on any place in or near Washington D.C. where those guys could of taken them. So far he has not said anything. My phone rings and I pick it up.

"DiNozzo."

"Get up here."

"Yes, Director."

I hang up, quickly stand up and head for the stairs. I get strange looks from Ziva and McGee but they quickly return to their work.

I make my way up the 3 flights of stairs before I finally make it to the next level. I walk to the back of the hallway to a black door. I push it open, shut it and go over and face Director Vance. He gives me a stern look and soon says.

"Have you found out anything as to where Gibb's and Abby have been taken, or who has taken them?"

"No, sir, we are working..."

Before I can continue the door flies open and Ziva and McGee come running through it. Ziva says.

"We know who took Gibb's and Abby."

"Well?"

"Come downstairs, we have everything on the plasma screen."

"Ok."

Vance gets up and we all walk out of his office, down the steps and into the bull pen. Ziva grabs the remote and pushes the button and it is none other then Mikel Mawher, Abby's famous stalker.

"This is who has captured them. I have also found out that he has a team of men working for him. The men are led by none other then Ari."

"But Ari is supposed to be dead."

"He is, but some how it is him"

Vance takes this in and then looks at McGee and says. "So, have you found out where they might have taken them?"

"Not yet, sir. My computer is still going through any places that either Mikel or Ari could have owned."

Right after he says that his computer dings and he runs over to it. He types his keyboard and brings two pictures up onto the plasma. One is a picture of an abandoned farm, and the other is a house.

"Mikel inherited the farm from his grandfather. The house is Ari's, and his records show that when he left Mossad seven years ago he took a large sum of cash with him."

"So he was planning this all along?"

"Yes."

"I want you guys to check the farm first."

"Yes, boss."

He leaves and goes back to his office and we all work to get the team together.

**Hi eveyone, Ok I worked really really hard on this chapter and I think I did a very awesome job, Please read and review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ok here is chapter 7, I know how some of you said the team would come and rescue them,well let's just say I mixed it up a bit. Enjoy**

**Gibb's POV**

When Abby start's to kiss me I am in a state of shock,I quickly recover and kiss her back. I wrap my arm's around her waist to hold her there.

I can feel the passon in our kiss,I have wanted this for so long.I knew Abby was a awesome kisser from the way I seen her kiss guys before,I just never though I would be getting kissed by her.

After kissing for a few minutes we pull aaprt for some air and try to get our breathing back to normal.

I can hear something at the door and I mortion for Abby to go get behind the does,but not without grabbing a base ball bat.

The door opens and one of Ari's men come's in with a tray of food.

"Here this is for you and the girl"

"Hn"

He set's the tray down on the table but he never gets to turn around because Abby sneaks up behind him and hits him in the head,knocking him unconshis.

I quickly jump and grab him before he hit's the ground.I lay him down on the ground,I take his gun,cell,and keys and stand up.

I grab Abby and walk out of the room and pull the door shut behind us and you hear it lock. I hold onto her as we walk down a small hall,I spy a soor to my right and lead her over to it.

I try the nob and find it unlocked so I push it open and find a bed room with a big window on the other side.I pull Abby in and shut the door and lock it from the inside.

We walk over to the window,it's locked with a lock on it so I pull the guy's key's out and start to go threw them,trying them as I go until I finally find the right key and unlock the window.

I push the window up and stick my head out and look no one I bring my head back in and turn around to Abby.

"Come here"

"K Gibbs"

She come's over and I help her climb out of the window and then I climb out as well and pull the window shut.I look around the proerty and spy a horse.

Abby and I run over to the fense and we both jump over start to walk towards the horse and it stays there.

I grab a hold of it's halter and help Abby ger on. I then mount it as well and put my arm's around her and grab the reings and get the horse into a galop for the back woods of the property.

Abby keeps looking behind me to see if anyone is following us,luckly no one has seen us leave break threw the woods and we are now within the trees.I am making the horse go west.

**Back at the House**

**Ari's POV**

I sent Andrew back to Gibbs room about 15 minutes ago,he should of been back by now.I get up and head back, the whole way back I do not meet Andrew.

When I make it to there door I pull my keys out and stick the correct key into the lock,turn it and unlock it and push it open.

I glare because there on the ground is Andrew laying unconshis. I walk over to him and roll him onto his back and try ot wake him I get him awake I say.

"What happened?"

"The girl sneaked up behind me and hit me over the head with something"

"Come on,we need to find them"

We leave the rooma nd head back out to the main tell everyone and get search party's together and head out to find them.

**Gibb's POV**

We are now about 2 miles away from the house and we have made it to a half to be quiet a ways from D.C. to be able to ride this far into the country.

I let the horse stop at the stream and turns her head towards me and says.

"Gibbs we half to get further would they do to us if they find us?"

"Do not worry Abby,I will not let them hurt you"

"Thank you Jethro"

She leans up and catpures my lips and I kiss her back.I love Abby and I will not let anyone hurt her.I get the horse going again.

Knowing Ari's it will not take him long to figure out that we are is no way that I am not going to let him do to Abby as he did to time I do not think that I would not be afreiad to kill him.

**Ok majoy twist in plot, Gibb's and Abby escape on horse, but how far can they go and will the team get there to find the bad guys? Please review review review if you want to find out.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hi everyone, Ok I know this chapter is like super short and I am sorry, but I still hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Tim McGee's POV**

I hold on to my seat as Tony drives with the rest of the team that we have put together to go and search Mikel's far. For some reason Tony is getting a gut feeling that they are there.

But just for precautions we had another team put together and sent to Ari's house to check it.

It take's about a hour's drive from Headquarters to get to the farm which should have been a 2 and a half to 3 hour drive.

I don't think the car ever went under 80 the whole time we have been driving. We fly into the dirt driveway of the farm.

To all of our surprise there are a bunch of men standing around outside. I can already see that Ari and Mikel are not there.

As soon as they figure out it's us they grab their guns and the three of us jump out of the car with our guns ready and they start to fire and we fire back.

The squad team comes in and after 10 minutes we have everyone rounded , Ziva and I race into the house with some others agents and start to search the house.

**30 Minute's Later**

We all meet in the living room. There is no sign of Gibbs or Abby. Mikel and Ari are also not here. We all walk out the back door and look at the back pasture that leads into a huge forest that is tons of acres.

I am betting that Gibbs and Abby escaped on horse back into the forest and when Ari and Mikel probably found out that they were gone they probably went after them. I look up at Tony, and he says.

"We need to get in there and save Gibb's and Abby."

**Gibb's POV**

We can hear gun shots way off. I know Mikel and Ari are not far behind us. I lean down and whisper in Abby's ear.

"We need to ditch this horse and run in the opposite direction."

"Ok, Jethro."

I stop the horse and we get off of it. I slap it and it rears and runs off. I grab hold of Abby's hands and we start to run.

**Mikel's POV**

Ari and I hear the gun shots. We look at each other and nod our heads. NCIS had probably found the farm. We get the horses going faster. We head out faster,we should be able to find them soon.

"Ari, my friend, it will not be long."

"You are right, Mikel"

**Ok that was the end of that chapter, please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Tony's POV**

I spot an off road jeep not far from us that some of the other agents came in. I grab my bag and motion for Ziva and McGee to follow me. We all go over to the jeep and get in.

Luckily the keys were left in it, I turn them and the engine roars to life. A few agents come up to my side but I completely ignore them. I slam the gas peddle to the floor right after I put it in drive.

I drive around the fence until I see the forest dead ahead. Out of the corner of my eyes I see McGee and Ziva exchanging looks. I turn my full attention back ahead, manoeuvring the jeep around the forest.

Since our windows are down the fresh forest air flies in. We all then hear something that makes me slam on the breaks. Gun shots. A few too many gunshots for all of us to take.

Ziva, McGee and I quickly take our guns out. I put the jeep in park and we all jump out of it. The shots were close. We all take off running in the direction they came from with our guns ready.

**Abby's POV**

I try to fight my way out of Ari's iron grip but it's just no use. Ari has his gun away but Mikel has his pointed right at Gibbs who is currently laying on the ground with a gun shot wound to his leg.

Tears keep running down my face. I try to hold back the sobs but I accidentally let one out and I feel Ari hit me on my shoulder which he has twisted oddly behind my back. I wince as he tightens his hold on my arm. I feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Do not worry, Abigail, I will take good care of you."

His one hand that is free comes up to grope my breasts. I half to bite my tongue to keep from telling him off.

**Ziva's POV**

We all follow Tony towards where we heard the gun shots come from. When we get to a tree line we all go behind 3 trees and look around. There in front of us is Ari holding Abby and Mikel pointing a gun at Gibbs.

It also looks like Gibb's is also bleeding on his leg. Ari must of said something almost in a whisper to Abby that we didn't hear but Mikel must have. Mikel whirls around to Ari and says.

"Ari, Abby will not be yours, she will be mine."

"Do not talk to me like that, Mikel, because if it wasn't for me and my men, you would not be here right now."

"Fine, we will share."

Mikel turns back around and points his gun at Gibbs. I look at McGee and Tony to see what they want to do about this. Tony nod's his head to both McGee and I.

We point our guns in front of us while we walk out quietly and slowly from our trees and advance towards them. When we have our guns aimed right at Mikel and Ari, I say.

"Drop the guns, NCIS."

Mikel whips around and so does Ari. Ari brings his gun up and points it at Abby. Ari looks right at me with a smirk on his face.

"Why, hello, Ziva. Long time no see, Sister."

"I am no sister of yours anymore, Ari. Now release Abby and Gibbs."

"No way in hell, Ziva."

He points his gun towards me. I aim for his head and I am glad for once that Abby is not wearing her high heels since now she is a good foot shorter than Ari.

I no longer care. I quickly fire the gun and Abby ducks as the bullet hits Ari straight on. He falls backwards releasing Abby. She runs towards me as Tony and McGee take Mikel down.

**Abby's POV**

After Mikel is taken down I run over to Gibbs. I kneel down with Ziva at my side. I can tell by the look on his face that he is in excruciating pain. I rip the sleeve of my shirt off and Ziva helps me tie it around his wound to try and stop the bleeding.

His hand comes up to cup my cheek and he gives me his rare smile. He weakly says.

"Are you ok, Abby?"

"Other then my arm killing me, I am fine. But, Jethro, you should be more worried about yourself at the moment."

"I don't care how I am, just as long as you are ok, Abs."

"Oh, Jethro."

I lean down and kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back with as much passion as he can muster. When we pull back Ziva has been replaced by Tony. Jethro looks up at him and pats him on the shoulder.

"Good job, Tony."

"Thanks, Boss. Now we'd better be getting you help. We have a jeep not far from here. If Abby and I help you, can you make it."

"Yes."

Tony puts his one arm around his shoulders and I do the same with his other arm. We stand up, bringing Jethro up with us. He balances himself somewhat on his right leg.

We start walking over and out of the clearing leaving the others there. After 10 minutes of walking we reach the green jeep. We go over to the passenger side and Tony opens the front door and we help Jethro into the jeep.

I then get in the back seat behind Jethro and Tony goes around and gets in the drivers seat. He starts the jeep up and stomps on the gas heading the way he must of come.

After 5 minutes or so we break threw the trees and back to the farm where there is NCIS agents, a swat team and 2 ambulances. Tony hits the brake as we pull up beside the one ambulance.

We get out and help Jethro out and the paramedics bring the stretcher over and we get Gibbs on it. They quickly rush him onto the ambulance and I follow. After they get a iv into him for fluids they take off for the hospital.

**3 Hours Later**

It's been 3 hours since we left the farm. We got to the hospital 2 hours later. They took Jethro quickly back some where to check him out.

The one nurse takes me to one room where she made me take my clothes off and I put a hospital gown on so it would be easier for the doctor to check me out.

They took me for x-rays and took some blood to do tests. I am currently laying in the bed waiting for the doctor to come in and talk to me. The door opens and in comes the young looking male doctor. He comes over to me.

"Hello, Abigail."

He holds out his hand for me to shake which I gladly do. "Hi, Doctor, um..."

"Doctor Williams. Brad Williams."

"Hi, so what's the diagnosis?"

"Well, you defiantly have a sprained arm."

"Ok."

"That is about it. Your blood work all came back good. I am going to send a nurse back here to get you ready to leave."

"Ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He goes to leave the room, but I quickly say. "Do you know if Leroy Jethro Gibbs is ok?"

"He is in surgery."

He then walks out of the room not telling me anything else. I shake my head and lay back and stare up at the plain white ceiling.

_'Oh, Jethro, please be ok. You just have to be ok.'_

**Hi everyone, I am sorry it took me so long to update, I worked really hard on this chapter and I really hope you like it. There might be a shocker in the next chapter. Please review review review,**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a hour of being in the little room, I have my arm in a sling and I am following my nurse through the emergency room towards the waiting room where the others are all waiting.

This whole hour I have not been able to get Jethro off of my mind at all. What's making it worse is that no one is telling me anything.

I see Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky, Jimmy, and Leon all sitting in the waiting room. I walk in and everyone turns towards me. Everyone stands up and I go around and give each and everyone a hug. I take my seat between Ducky and Tim. I look over at Leon.

"Leon, have you heard anything about Jethro yet?" I ask.

I know everyone can hear the nervousness in my voice. A sad smile creeps onto his face.

"I am sorry, Abby, we haven't been told anything about Gibbs yet." He replies.

I lay my head down on Ducky's shoulder and I can't help but start to cry. Ducky puts an arm around my waist to try and comfort me.

"Ducky, he has to be ok, I mean he's Gibbs. Nothing bad ever happens to him." I say through my water works.

"Gibbs is going to be fine, Abby." Ducky says in his soft tone.

I have always loved Ducky like a Father or Grandfather. He took each and everyone of us under his wing when we arrived at NCIS. Finally a doctor comes into the waiting room, which makes us all come to a stand.

"Let me guess, you are all friends of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes." Every single one of us says at the same time.

"Well, who is closest?"

I step forward along with Ducky. "We are."

"Ok, well I might as well tell all of you. Jethro lost a whole lot of blood. It took us for ever to try and get the bleeding to stop. The bullet that was in his leg went straight through the bone and fractured it."

"What does that mean, Doctor?" I ask.

"Well, miss, it means that Jethro will not be able to walk on that leg until it heals."

"How long will it be till it heals?"

"It'll take from 4 weeks to 3 months to heal."

"Man."

"Would you like me to take you to his room, miss?"

"Yes, please."

"Then you all can all go in later."

"Ok." Everyone else says. The doctor smiles at me.

"Please follow me, miss."

"Ok."

I follow him out of the waiting room and down many different hallways. I soon notice that we have left the ER and are going into the hospital itself.

After 10 more minutes we arrive on the surgical floor and he leads me down a long white hall way. The air smells like sickness, this is one reason I never liked to come to the hospitals.

Soon the doctor stops outside a room with the number 422 above it. He turns to me with that smile on his face.

"This is Jethro's room. He might be asleep, though. Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

The doctor leaves me after giving me a smile. I slowly and quietly walk into Jethro's room. There he is laying on a bed in hospital clothes looking pale.

I quietly sit down in the chair by his bed. I am so happy that he is ok. I know he is not going to be happy about not walking so he is probably going to put up a fuss. I smile at the image coming to my mind of Jethro fussing with his leg in a cast with crutches yelling around.

I look down at the peaceful look on Jethro's face while he sleeps. I didn't tell the others anything about what had happened to us, because some of it is just to horrible to remember without Jethro by my side. I know Leon will be wanting to be asking us both questions, but he will not push us too hard.

"Jethro, please wake up."

**Jethro's POV**

I pretended to be asleep when the doctor brings Abby into my room and leaves her here. It is hard because all I want to do is pull her into my embrace and kiss her senseless.

"Jethro, please wake up." I hear her say.

I try to keep a huge smile from spreading across my face. "Who said I am not awake." I say.

I open my eyes and my eyes meets Abby's and a wide smile spreads across her face. She jumps out of her seat and is instantly hugging me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

"Oh, Jethro, I am so happy that you are awake." She says.

"I am, too, because it means I get to do this." I say.

I push her back and I lean up and capture her lips in a passionate kiss which she gladly returns. I wrap one arm around her waist and the other around her neck.

We stay kissing for the longest time until we are both in need of air. She smiles down at me.

"Jethro, I love you so much." I can hear the love in her voice.

" I love you to as well, my dear Abby." I reply back.

I lean up and start to kiss her neck and she moans out aloud and grabs my shoulders for stability. I smirk against her neck as I continue my assault of her neck.

_Oh, Abigail Scuito, I love you so very much.'_

**Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**2 Days Later**

**Abby's POV**

After 2 days in the hospital the doctors have finally given Jethro permission to leave the hospital and go home. I am helping Jethro get dressed into his regular clothes.

When I finish helping him dress I grab a bag and throw all of his things into it from around the room and zip it shut. The nurse then comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Mr. Gibbs. Here are your release forms. All we need is your signature on these and then you may leave." She says.

"Okay." Jethro says.

The nurse takes the paper work over to Jethro and he gives her his signature on all of them. The nurse smiles at him then leaves us saying she will return with a wheelchair. I walk over to Jethro and sit down beside him on his bed.

"Are you sure you are ready to go, Jethro?" I ask.

He places a hand on my cheek and gives me his one of a kind smile. "I am more then ready to go home." He says.

"Give me a second. I need to make a phone call."

"Okay."

He gives me a quick kiss on my lips and then I stand up and walk out of his room. I pull out my new mobile phone and I bring Tims phone number up and hit send. It soon starts to ring.

Ducky and Leon are supposed to be at Gibbs' house planning a huge welcome home party. I had decided two days ago that I would be moving in with Gibbs, not just because I love him but because he's not going to be getting around very good for a while.

I made everyone swear that they wouldn't tell Jethro since it is going to be a huge surprise. So right now Ziva, Tim and Tony should be at my apartment moving the last few things from my place to Gibbs' spare bedroom so that Gibbs will not see it until I tell him.

Soon the ringing ends and Tim picks up. "Hello?" He says.

"Hey, Tim, do you guys have everything almost done?" I ask.

"Almost, Abby, we just have to take your last few boxes out of the moving truck and into Gibbs' house, then were done."

"What about Duck and Leon?"

"They are almost done, so in about 15 to 20 minutes we should be ready for you guys."

"Great, because Jethro just signed his release papers and as soon as the nurse brings a wheelchair we will be out of here. But it is also rush hour traffic so we will see you soon."

"Okay, Abby, we will be here."

"Thanks, Tim."

"No problem."

I then hang the phone up and slide it back down into my skirt pocket. I really hope Jethro will enjoy the two surprises I have planned for him today.

I also just brought a new, to me at least, 2006 Chevy Camero that is a bright red. I walk back into Jethro's room and I find him waiting in his bed. By the way his good foot is not staying still I can tell that he is starting to get restless from being in this hospital.

I walk over and sit beside him. I lean down and capture his lips as one of his hands come up behind my neck to hold me there as he kisses me back. I place my one hand on his chest to hold me upright.

All at once I hear someone clear their throat from behind us. I shoot up from Jethro's bed and whirl around to find his nurse standing there with a wheelchair.

I know I have a huge blush spread across my face. I can not believe we got caught kissing by his nurse, that is just so embarrassing.

"Gibbs, it's time to go." She says.

"Okay."

I can not believe how cool and collected he is. I grab his bag along with my purse and throw them over my shoulder.

"I am going to go get my car." I say.

"Ok, miss, please bring it around to the front." The nurse says.

"Sure.

I then power walk out of his room and it takes me about 5 minutes to make it out of the hospital. I quickly find my car, I throw all of the bags into the back and climb in.

I start it up and back out of my spot. I head to the front and park. After a few minutes Gibbs comes out and he gets into the front and tells his nurse goodbye. We then leave and start to head home.

**Hi everyone, Okay Gibbs is going home and Anny has moved in without telling him, how is Gibbs going to react to a woman living in his house with him. But just because the badguys are caught does not mean that all the danger has passed, Gibbs and Abby will still half to remain on there toes if they are going to survive the time until the trial. Please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I pull into Jethro's driveway and park my car beside Ziva's. I see Jethro looking around at all the cars parked in his driveway and in his grass. He turns his head towards me.

"Abby, why is everyone's cars here?" He asks.

"You will see once we get inside Jethro." I say.

"Okay Abby." He says.

I climb out of my car, I go around to his side of my car, I grab his crutches out of the back of my car and hand them to him and he gets out of my car. I grab his bags and my bag out of the back of my car and shut the door.

I walk beside Jethro up his walk to his front door, before I can reach the door to open it, it opens and there stands Tim.

"Hey boss, welcome Home. Hi Abby." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey Tim." Jethro says.

Tim moves aside to let Jethro through the door and I walk i behind him and hand our bags to Time and he heads up stairs. No one else is in the living room but as soon as we both step into the dinning room everyone is there and they all shout.

"Welcome Home Gibbs."

I look over at Gibbs to find him shaking his head, he turns his head towards me with a smile on his face.

"Did you plan this, Abby?" He asks.

"Yes I did." I reply.

"Thank you."

He leans over and kisses me on my lips, I kiss him back and we hear everyone start to shout. We pull apart and look at them and they all have smiles on their faces. Ducky steps forward.

"Jethro, our meal is prepared." He says.

"Okay, Ducky." Jethro says.

So with that we all go over to Jethro's table and we all take our seats. Duck has made the greatest looking dinner, there is Turkey, homemade studding and all the trimmings.

We all politely dive into the food, I know Jethro will enjoy his meal more then anyone else because he has had nothing but hospital food for almost three days. After taking only one bite of the turkey I moan in delight.

"Oh Ducky. This turkey is great." I say with a smile on my face.

"Why thank you Abby. I used Mother's recipe for it." He says and a wide smile appears on his face.

Though out dinner everyone complements Ducky on the wonderful dinner, even Leon admits that he had helped Ducky some with dinner. After finishing dinner we all head into the living room for talking and drinking.

Everyone either has beer or wine, I of course pick wine cause I don't feel like getting to tipsy turfy tonight so that I can tell Jethro that I have moved in with him.

**Three Hours Later**

After three hours everyone has had their fill of drinks but they can still drive home. I shut the door after everyone leaves and turn around and walk back into the living room.

Jethro is setting close to the fire place drinking his beer, I walk over towards him, I guess now is a best of time as ever to tell him. I set down on the arm rest of the chair and Jethro looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"You did one hell of a job Abby planning this party." He says.

"It was no problem Jethro. But I haven't even given you your present yet." I say.

"Oh really." He smirks up at me.

"Do you want to know what your prescient is."

"Yes please."

"Okay. well I have had Ziva, Tony and Tim move all of my stuff from my apartment here. I wan to be here to help you Jethro."

I hold my breath as a look of astonishment and surprise passes across his face, I have not clue what so ever his reaction is going to be. I feel a hand come under my chin to make m look down at him, Jethro has the happiest smile on his face that I haven't seen in a while and am really happy to see it back.

"Abby, you did all that for me." He asks.

"Yes Jethro." I reply.

He pull me down and captures my lips with his in a searing kiss. I kiss him back, even though it is really difficult to kiss in the position we are in currently.

After a few seconds we pull apart and I let out a yawn, truth be told I am very tired and the wine I drank earlier is not helping. I stand up in front of Jethro and by looking his his eyes I can see that he is also very tired from today's events.

"Jethro I think its time we head up to bed." I say as another yawn escapes my lips.

"Okay Abby." He says.

I help him stand up onto his make our way across the room to the stairs that lead up stairs. With one step at a time he gets up the stairs and we head down the hall way towards his room.

I open the door and let him walk in, before he can protest I walk away into my room. I undress and grab my gothic style night clothes and put on.

I head out of my room and back into Jethro's room where I find him laying on bed with nothing but boxer shorts on.

He smirks at me and pats the clear spot of the bed beside him. I go over and climb in bed beside him, I lay my head on his chest and snuggle up beside him.

"I love you Jethro." I say

"I love you to Abby." He says.

We talk for hours but we both soon become very sleepy from all the drinks we have had. I pull the covers over us and close my eyes, within minutes I am asleep in Jethro's arms.

**Hi everyone, okay first off my beta has not sent me back the edited chapter yet. So when she does I will post it. Okay I really don't know how many more chapters there will be of this story. Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Morning**

**Jethro's POV**

No matter how much Abby doesn't want to do it, I am making her. There is no way I am going to stay home all day while she goes to work and I do nothing. I am making her take me with her; there is a lot of work that I have to catch up on since I have been gone.

I grab my jacket and put it on. Abby comes out of the Master Bathroom dressed in a short skirt, black leggings, knee high boots and a black skull shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Jethro? She asks. "The doctor said you should rest."

"I am positive, Abby, now stop asking me." I say.

"Okay."

She walks over to help me up but once she is standing in front of me, I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her down to straddle my waist. Her face turns beat red which makes me chuckle and I lean in and start to kiss her neck.

"Jethro, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Well... um... we will be late for work."

"Leon will not mind."

I start kissing her neck again and she tries to hold back a moan, but one soon erupts from her mouth. I slide my arms around her waist and start to lie back on the bed, pulling her down on top of me.

I slide my hands down to her ass and start kneading it, making her let out another moan of pleasure. I kiss up along her neck, then across her cheek and then capture her lips in a soft, tender kiss.

After a few minutes both of our lungs are in need of air. We pull apart and start taking air into our starving lungs. Abby looks down at me with a smirk upon her face.

"Jethro, remove you hands." She says.

"Maybe I don't want to." I say back.

"Come on, Jethro, we do need to get to work."

"Okay, Abby."

I reluctantly agree to leave for work and I remove my hands from her ass and let her climb off of me and stand up. I stand up and watch her as she runs her hands over her clothes to get the wrinkles out of them.

I grab my crutches and start heading out of our bedroom. Abby quickly picks up her bag and follows me out the door, down the hallway, and then she helps me get down the stairs.

She grabs her keys and we walk out of my house and over to Abby's car. We get in and she pulls out of my drive way and we head to work.

Within 20 minutes we reach the NCIS building. Abby parks in her usual spot and we get out and walk across the small distance to the main door of the building.

We go in and the receptionist smiles at us. We pass through security and then we go over to the elevator, get in and I hit the button for Jethro's floor.

I am pulled to the side and into Jethro's arms; he pushes the button and stops the elevator. His lips come onto my neck where my spider tattoo is. I start to moan at the feel of his lips on my skin and I lean my head to the side to give him more room.

"Oh... Jethro, this is not the place to be doing this." I say.

"Who says?" He whispers.

The elevator gis, turning back on. Gibbs pulls away to stand at my side, I look over at him warily, not sure what to expect, but I think I just see the famous Gibbs shrug.

**Hi everyone, okay I know its been quit a while since I updated this story and I know this chapters short but its all that I could come up with for now. Please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**1 Month Later**

**Abby's POV**

It's been a month since we have been home. Things are finally starting to get back to normal around here. Jethro's leg wound is healing nicely and he's now able to go up and down stairs without my help.

I have got all of my stuff out of their boxes and put it all around the house. I have gotten used to coming home here every night with Jethro.

At the moment I am getting ready for a court appearance, hopefully we will be able to put Ari Haswan and Mikel Mawher behind bars for good and we can put the events that happened in the past.

I look in the small mirror and check my hair and makeup and find them good. Jethro and I are the only ones testifying, but everyone else will be there in the court.

A couple of nights ago Jethro took me out to a restaurant for dinner and our waiter asked Jethro what his daughter would like. I was so embarrassed by that, but Jethro settled it all out with him. That hasn't stopped us from moving on with our relationship.

I didn't notice someone enter my lab until two muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist and a pair of lips starts kissing the spider tattoo on my neck.

"You look beautiful in your trial outfit, Abby." Jethro says.

"Why, thank you, Jethro, but if you continue doing that we will be late for the trial." I say.

"You know me."

"Hahaha."

I move out of Jethro's arms and I grab my purse off of my stand and turn around. Jethro's in his regular work clothes for the trial, plus his cast, which does not surprise me one bit.

"Shall we go meet the others, my dear?" He says as a boyish smile appears on his face.

"Of course."

I take his hand and we walk out of my lab and over to the elevator. Jethro pushes the button and the doors slide open. We walk in and he pushes the button for the main floor of the building. Once we arrive on the main floor, we meet up with Tony, Ziva, Tim, Ducky and Leon as they are waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I say as a smile comes over my face.

"You ready to do this, Abby?" Tony asks.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Well, let's get going then."

"Okay."

We all walk out of the building and into the parking lot. Tony, Ziva and Tim get into Tony's Ford Mustang, while Leon, Jethro, Ducky and I get into my Chevy Camero. We leave the parking lot and head straight for the courthouse.

**Hearing**

We all made it on time for the hearing so we are all in our seats at the moment, watching as the trail starts. I can not help but stare at Mikel and Ari, the two men that have caused Jethro and me a great amount of pain.

NCIS's lawyer stands up beside us and calls me to take the stand. With one last squeeze of Jethro's hand, I stand up out of my chair, walk across the room to the witness stand and before setting down I am sworn in by the cop there.

Our lawyer walks towards me and I brace myself for the millions of questions I will be asked.

"Miss. Scuito, is it true that on June 8th 2010 that Mikel and Ari kidnapped yourself and Mr. Gibbs?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Is it also true that Mikel raped you while Gibbs was dragged away and beaten by Ari's men?"

"Yes."

"How did you escape?"

"We knocked the one man out and escaped through a window; we took a horse and fled on horseback into the surrounding forest.

"No further questions, your Honour."

Our lawyer takes her seat and Mikel and Ari's lawyer stands up with a smirk on his face as he approaches me.

"Miss. Scuito, is it true that you and Mikel once had a relationship?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Who ended it?"

"I did."

"Why?"

"Mikel became very possessive and aggressive."

"How?"

"He told me no to speak to no another men, and if I did he would punish me."

"How would he do that?"

The horrible memories that I have kept locked deep inside start flooding through my brain so fast that I can not take it all and I break down crying. Our lawyer stands up and says.

"Objection, your Honour."

The judge looks at Mikel's lawyer. "Mr. Ontor, you're cutting it very thin." He says.

"Okay."

He looks at me as I try to dry up some of the tears running down my face. "Now, Miss Scuito, just tell me and the jury how my client punished you."

I take in a deep breath and start. "Mikel would tie me to his bed and rape me over and over, and then he would bring his whip out and start to whip me until he felt like stopping. One day I found the opportunity and I left him, and he has stalked me ever since."

"No further questions, your Honour."

He turns around and walks over to his table and takes his seat "You are excused, Miss Scuito." The judge says.

"Thank you, your Honour." I say.

I stand up and walk over to our table and sit down, Jethro takes my hand and squeeze's it, trying to assure me. Jethro is then called up and asked questions.

The trial goes on and it continues to look worse and worse for Mikel and Ari. At the end of court the jury finds them guilty on every count they were charged with. I smile and hug Jethro.

"It's finally over, Abby."

**HI everyone, sorry for not updaing in a while. I really hope you liked this chapter cause I worked really hard on. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Sequel

**Sequel**

**8 Months Later**

Everything is so perfect, A few days after that long forgotten trial Jethro proposed to me and of course I said yes. Ever since the I have been planning our wedding, neither one of us want a big wedding so it will be just our family and friends

I contacted a few of my family members who were very excited to hear the news and immediately flew here to D.C. to meet my future husband.

I shake my head at the memory and smile while Ziva helps me with my hair. Today is our long awaited wedding day, my stomach is in knots and I am so nervous but when I think of walking down the ial and seeing Jethro standing there smiling at me I know its all worth it.

"I think I did a pretty good job." Ziva says in a happy voice.

I look into the mirror and I have to agree with Ziva, she did a awesome job on my hair. Instead of my normal pony tails its in a Japanese style bun with stray strands hanging down at the side of my face.

"You did do a good job Ziva, you did a awesome job!" I say.

I jump out of my chair and pull Ziva into a tight hug which she returns. She pulls back after a little bit and looks at me.

"We need to do our make up."

"Okay."

We go over to our little make up stands and start to do our make up. I do mine like I do everyday. Once I am finished I go over to my white bag where my wedding dress is.

My dress is a little different then the normal dress, I have had black lace put on the dress and it was made to be my dress. It is sleeveless and has only one shoulder and very elegant.

I unzip the zipper of the bag and look at it for a second. I take my sweatshirt and pants off and lift my dress out of the bag and step into it. Ziva comes up behind me and helps me zip it up, I step into my white heals and walk over to my full length mirror.

I whil myself not to cry when I see how beautiful I am, the way every girl wants to feel on her wedding day. "I think I am ready to go Ziva."

**1 Month Later**

It's been a month since our beautiful wedding, the wedding night we took a light out of D.C. heading for England where we would begin our around the world honeymoon.

We are not just getting him after our wonderful Honeymoon. Everyone is going to be very surprised when we tell then the great news we have.

I am pregnant.

I lay my head on Jethro's shoulder as his arm slides around my waist. I have the man I love by my side and a baby on the way, could a girls life get any better.

**HI everyone, okay I know this is a shocker but I can not longer continue this story which is why I am ending it. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
